Daddy
by SweetCherryLove
Summary: Sometimes pieces of the past become pieces of the future. Vince is about to learn this lesson the hard way. Please READ and REVIEW! thanks
1. Prolouge

Daddy

__

Prologue 

--------------------------------------------------

About four years before the movie:

Vince has been seeing this girl Luxie for awhile. She is close with the team. The are serious bout each other. They really do love each other. She is living with Vince in the Toretto household. They have committed the act of love many times throughout their relationship. One day she just up and leaves. Packs up all of her shit and just leaves. No note, no goodbye, no reason. 


	2. Chapter 1

Daddy

__

Chapter 1

--------------------------------------------------

About four months after the movie:

Jesse is healing up real good resting in one of the couches at the shop. Mia is back with Brian. Mia running around taking inventory. Brian fixing up a new system for a customer's car. Dom and Letty are fighting again over stupid shit. Leon is adding more shit to his sound system. Vince is doing just fine sipping on his corona sitting on the hood of a car out in the sun. 

When a red 2002 Cougar pulls up into the garage's parking lot. Out steps a woman with an amazing body reminding Vince in that second of his Luxie. The woman looked up and looked around. 

"Hey Vincent!! Get your butt over here now" she said seeing him. Vince knew who is was now, it was Luxie's older sister Hazel. Vince looked back into the garage. "hey everyone, Haze is here after god how many years." every started to wonder over to Hazel's car. "hey everyone" she said smiling standing outside the car. "hey Vince I got some stuff for you." she said solemnly smile disappearing from her face. Vince looked at her and could tell something was wrong, 

"what's going on?" he asked worried. Hazel looked down at the ground, " Um I don't know how to say this but, um Vince, Luxie died a few weeks ago. In a car accident." she told him. He stood there in shock, "Um so uhh what were you supposed to give to me?" Vince asked.

Hazel looked up at him with a little light shining through her eyes. "Luxie left you the 2 most important things in her life," Hazel reached into the backseat and pulled out a three in a half year old little boy, "Vince, met your son Joel Andrew," she said with a smile. Vince looked at her like she was crazy, "My son??? I don't have a son!!!" Vince said in denial. Hazel looked him in the eye, "Vincent Michael Leevos, you look that little boy in the eyes then look a me and tell me that this isn't your son." she said sternly. Vince kneeled down on his knees, "Oh my God" was all he said, and he took the little boy in his arms, easily lifting the boy. "I have a son" he told the group with a smile as he looked at Joel. Then he looked back at Hazel, "thanks for bringing me my son Haze, even under the circumstances." he said sadly.

Hazel looked at him and smiled, "your welcome but u have something else too," she said smiling. She once again reached into the back seat, she pulled out a little mini pinscher. "You do remember Baby, don't you" she said smiling. The dog was like a freaking guard dog and Vince swore that the dog hated him. The dog had always been nice to everyone except for him. Hazel just laughed and gave baby to Joel.

She smiled sadly at the picture. Joel was happy with his dad but he had to lose his mom for this. Lux always did want to be a family. Joel had seen pictures of Vince forever and knew who his dad was. But he would probably end up forgetting about his mom. She just hoped Luxie was seeing this. Joel loved his daddy and his daddy loved him.

Hazel started toward them and gave both of them a hug. She looked at Joel, he was happy, "hey big boy ,I have to go back home now but I promise I'll call you. And I'll visit whenever I can ok babe?" she said looking at him and she was rewarded by a kiss and a hug. Then she looked over at Vince and smiled. "She really loved u, she was just scared u wouldn't want her and Joel, but she did love you, till the day she died. And I'll send Joel's stuff in a few days." she said and gave Vince a hug and a kiss on the cheek. "Oh yea and don't worry you'll be a great Daddy," she said happily.

Then she looked back behind him at the team who had all seemed to come together. Letty in Dom's arms tightly, Mia in Brian's, and jess and Leon just kind of standing off to the side feeling kind of weird.

"I'll see you guys later" she said handing V a huge bag of Joel's stuff. She got in the car and pulled out with a screech. Mia looked over at Joel, "Hey Joel, I'm Mia, do you want to get something to eat? She asked sweetly. He looked up at Vince who smiled, "Yes " he said shyly. He took a hold of the hand Mia held out. Then he looked over at Letty and tugged on her pants. Letty looked down at him, "What u want little boy?" she asked him. He looked up at her with innocent eyes and held out his hand to her, "you come too? Please?" he asked sweetly. Letty looked over at Dom and smiled. He smiled back and nodded. Letty kneeled down to his level. "Aight, little man I'll come with you, I'm Letty, you got that?" she asked him with a smile across her face. He nodded and grabbed her hand. They started the walk over to the diner. Dom looked over at Vince with a smile. We went over and gave him a brotherly hug. "Congrats Bro, and sorry bout Lux" Dom said sincerely. "thanks Bro," Vince said smiling, "You think I can do, bro? You think I can be a dad?" Vince asked Dom with Fear in his eyes. 

------------------------------------------------------------------

__

Aight y'all that was the first chapter. What do u think? Ya think I should keep it going or leave it at this? Please review and tell what u think. Thanxs.

_Luv, _

_Me_


	3. Chapter 2

Daddy

__

Chapter 2

------------------------------------------------------

Hazel smiled as she looked back in her rear view mirror. Joel would be fine just like Lux had told her. Smile fading from her face as she thought of Lux. The woman was anything but dead. Lux had run away about two weeks ago. Joel was spending the night at a friend's house, that night. Lux had packed up only the bare essentials. Leaving only a note behind. Hazel could still remember every word from the note fresh in her memory.

__

Dear Haz,

What's up? I'm leaving tonight. Don't try to find me. Take Joel to Vince the address is downstairs on the refrigerator. Tell Vince that I'm dead. I don't him to come and try to find me. It's better for everyone if I just disappear. Don't even think about me. I'm dead to the world now. That's the best I can do for you and Joel. You can tell Joel that I'm dead or that I just had to go away. Which ever you decide to tell him, just make sure you tell him that I love him. And tell Vince that I always loved him. Haz, I'm so sorry for putting this on you but this is the best thing for everyone right now. I love you with all my heart. Take care of yourself for me and take care of my Baby. I'm so sorry.

Love always and forever,

Your little sister,

Lux

Damn Hazel thought as she hit the steering wheel with her hand. Why in the hell did Lux have to be so damn selfish. I mean she just up and run away from all of her problems. It's all because of that damn boyfriend of hers. Leave it to Lux to go out and get involved with a thug with a longer record than the dictionary. That's why she ran. Social Services were threating to take Joel away from her and put him in a foster home. She was looking at 3 years for assistance in a felony. And her thug was in for life with out parole. She ran because she was scared Hazel thought. As she continued the drive back home to San Fran.


	4. Chapter 3

__

Daddy

Chapter 3

------------------------------

Hazel arrived home after dropping Joel off. She walked in and noticed the light blinking on the answering machine. She pushed the button and waited for a voice to come on. 

"Hey Haze its me just thought I would call and tell you I'm okay. I hope everything went ok with Vince. I am really sorry for dropping everything on you. I have to go now I love you." Lux's voice said before the dial tone came on. Hazel just sighed and sat down to take her shoes off. 

*At Dom's*

Mia and Letty were inside fixing Joel a PB&J sandwich. Well actually Mia was Letty was just sitting there thinking about this morning when she felt a tug on her sleeve. She smiled at Joel. "What." She asked smiling. "Can I have a drink?" He asked smiling sweetly again. "Sure." She said unable to resist his smile. He truly was Vince's child he had his eyes and lips. But he had Lux's nose. She got him a glass of milk. "Thank you." He said as Mia handed him his sandwich and Letty his milk. " He's soooo cute." Mia gushed. "Well I have to go talk to Dom." Letty said walking out. "Dom can I talk to you?" Letty asked going up to Dom. "Sure." He said. "Let's take a walk." Letty suggested. "What's up?" Dom asked as soon as they are out of hearing range. "Is the baby ok, Let? Are you Ok?" Dom asked starting to get worried. Letty smiled and laughed lightly, placing a hand over her stomach. "Were both fine Dom," Letty said smiling, "actually I was think that maybe we should tell the team bout the baby I mean with Joel around and everything." Dom looked over at her and smiled. "Whatever you want Mami" Dom said smiling and pulled her into him placing his large hand over her's on her stomach. "I love you Mommy," Dom whispered into her ear, and kissed her on the cheek. "love you too Daddy" she said with a smile as they started back towards the garage.

* Meanwhile at the Diner*

Mia and Joel were talking about Joel about Baby ,Lux's dog who was currently a the Garage, probably sleeping with Jess on the couch. Mia laughed at the little boys way of explaining everything. You could so tell that this was Vince's kid but he had defiantly been raised by his mother the kid had better Manners than all of the guys in the house. Mia looked up to see a 2 women walk into the café. Mia smiled at them looking up from Joel. 

"hey ladies, can I help you with something?" Mia asked smiling at both of them. The one with Long brown curly hair up in a high ponytails tapped forward. She smiled , "Hi I'm Charisma and this is Kaylee, " she said pointing to the brunette that was standing behind her. " And we heard that their were some jobs available," Charisma continued looking at Mia. "Yea and I'm Mia by the way. " Mia told them smiling. Mia told them to sit down and reached under the counter for 2 application forms. Just then the sounds of the team cars pulled up, Charisma and Kaylee both turned around. Charisma looked over at Kaylee, after seeing Leon's Yellow skyline. 

"it can't be !?!?!?" she said seeing Leon get out of the Skyline with Jess. Leon looked up at the store at about the same time Jess saw the Girls. "OMG" was all Leon could say. 

* Leon's POV *

There she was. HIS girl. His Angel his everything. God he'd missed her so much. He thought that he could let her go , but seeing her there in the shop. Her figure had gotten even more vulpious in the years since he had left her. He wanted to run his fingers through her long curly hair, look deep into her Chocolate eyes and hold her forever. All the race skanks, all the whore's he had fucked since he left her he instantly hated himself and all of them. She was his baby and he'd cheated on her even if they hadn't been going out. He was Frozen. She had found him and he wasn't ever letting her go.

* Back to the Real world *

Jess looked at Leon, " Dude what are THE GIRLS doing here he asked as he looked up at Kaylee. His Kaylee for what he liked to think. Jess had always had a huge crush on her. Of course he had never done anything about it. All the sudden Leon took off in a run, up to the Diner. He had Charisma wrapped in her arms so tight she could barley breathe. " Oh God, Baby! I missed so much! I'm Never leaving you ever again." Leon whispered into her ear. His voice husky and filled with desire. She smiled and kissed his cheek, "Don't worry baby your never gonna lose me ever again I missed you so much!!" she told him and pulled him into a passionate kiss. Jess stumbled up to Kaylee, "Hey lee, what's going on?" Jess asked with a nervous smile, "Aight, been missing u hella, it's been pretty lonely no one to take apart an engine with" she told with a smile as she brought him into a loose hug. Leon and Jess turned around to look at the team. Dom smiled, "Fill Us in Guys?" Dom asked with his arm around letty's stomach, hand covering it protectively, oblivious to everyone else's eyes. Leon and jess looked at the girls, "you know maybe we should go home to explain this" Leon said with a smile. "Sure" was Mia's reaction, wanting to close down 20 minutes early. "Aight we'll all meet back at the house, Charisma can ride with me in the skyline and Jess can ride with Lee in the your car. Leon said with smile. "Aight" they all said as Vince picked up Joel, who was now sitting on the floor playing with baby. Vince left out a laugh as he realized his life had changed in a simple day, he had a son and an annoying dog that belonged to his son and Dead ex-girlfriend. His eyes clouded up with pain as he thought of Luxie. HIS Luxie was Buried inside a wooden casket forever. He had lost his love, and gained a son that didn't have his mother. 

* About 20 minutes Later at the Toretto house* 

everyone is sitting in the living room relaxing. Dom and Letty sitting together in a chair. Vince was playing Matchbox cars with Joel on the floor, Mia and Brian were sitting on the couch cuddled together. Leon and Charisma were sitting in a chair together as if nothing had ever happened. And Jess and Kaylee were lying on the floor with Baby curled up on Jess's stomach, everything was perfect at that moment in everyone's eyes except Dom's. Dom knew how bad Vince had to be hurting over Lux, nothing would be the same a piece of Vince had been gone ever since Lux disappeared and now that piece could never come back even with Joel. Leon and Jess had already explained everything even though u could it in all their eyes. Leon was madly in love with Charisma and she was madly in love with Leon 2. And there was a huge crush going on between both Jess and Kaylee. It had already been planned that the girls would stay downstairs with the guys in there room. Mia had already planned it out so that Vince would stay in his room and Joel would stay in the room with them until Mia and Brian could move up to the room in the attic and Joel would take Mia's old room, so that Dom still had the master bedroom and Letty still had her room that she never used but hey oh well. Letty looked up at Dom, "Now?" she whispered to him smiling. "yea," he told her as she smiled even wider. "Hey everybody!" she said smiling as everyone looked up at them, "Me and Dom have some News," Letty said with a smile pausing a moment to seem dramatic and piss Mia off. "I'm Pregnant!!" She said with a smile as everyone's face's turned into one's of shock.

-0--0--0--0--0--0--0--0--0--0--0--0--0--0--0--0--0--0--0--0- 

Hey ppls! I know it's been forever since I've updated and I planning on getting another chapter up really soon! So I'm sorry 4 not updating in forever! And PLEAZZZZZZZE review!!! TTYL!

Luv, 

Me

  



	5. Chapter 4

Daddy

__

Chapter 4

-0--0--0--0--0--0--0--0--0--0--0--0--0--0--0-

"Your what?!?!?!" was the first thing to be said. And Believe it or not it was by Mia. "OMG why didn't you tell me?" came flying out right after it. Vince just smiled that sly smile, "Been busy Man?" Vince asked Dom, momentarily forgetting about his own son sitting right next to him. Dom looked at "Not any busier than you were. Right Joel?" Dom said with a smile, leaving Joel looking at him dumbfounded. "what?" Joel asked not understanding what Dom had meant, looking so innocent. 

Letty leaned down and pulled him into her arms. She smiled at him lightly, "Nothing, baby your daddy and Uncle Dom are just being big ol' Dummies." she with a smile. As Joel looked up at her and linked his arms around her neck, "Okay aunt Letty," he told her in that cute little voice only little kids can do and snuggled up to her and started to fall asleep. Letty couldn't help but smile as she felt the child nod off to sleep in her arms. 

Leon looked at her and smiled she was defiantly going to be a good mom. She just looked so natural with Joel. He couldn't wait until he and Charisma had their own family. Everyone in the room was ecstatic at the thought of a baby. Dom was sitting back in the chair looking on at Letty with a smile. Letty smiled and then looked over at the clock. "Uhh guys it's already 1 am, and we've got work tomorrow," Letty told them looking around to find Charisma asleep on Leon and Jesse and Kaylee were curled up together on the floor. Letty slowly got up off Dom and started making her way up the stairs with Joel still in her arms, "Vince I'm putting him on your bed u can sleep on the futon" Letty told him as she opened the door to Vince's room with Vince in pursuit. Dom draped a quit over Jess and Kaylee on the floor and Leon took the sleeping Charisma downstairs to his room. Brian and Mia made their way up to bed as did Dom and Letty.

* Next Morning *

Everyone's alarms went off at 7 am courtesy of Mia who had woken up at 6 am in the morning to start breakfast and get ready Mia took a shower and got dressed . She sighed and you could hear her mutter "Another crazy morning at the Toretto house." as she walked down the stairs to find the kitchen lights on and the smell of Coffee whiffed to her nose. Mia was pleasantly surprised to walk in the kitchen and see Charisma in the kitchen along with a freshly clean and shaved Leon who looked wide awake. " Hey Mia," Leon said smiling up at her with a mug of coffee. Charisma looked over at Mia, "Coffee?" she asked with a smile. Mia looked up at her "Yeah, thanks" Mia said as Charisma poured her a cup of coffee, "how you drink your poison?" she asked with a smile. " Black" she replied taking the mug from Charisma, who she noticed was swimming in a pair of Leon's pants and a tee shirt that had been tied to fit her. Mia had to smile a woman that could have Leon up, awake and functional at 6:30 in the morning. She was never letting this woman leave. Leon looked up at Mia, " Hey Mia?" Leon asked with a smile. "Yeah Leon?" Mia said looking at him over her coffee cup. " Would you um, Mind if maybe Charisma made breakfast this morning?" Leon asked scared that Mia would think that they didn't like her cooking anymore. Mia looked up at Charisma and smiled. " I would love that" Mia said with a smile and pulled her into a hug.

When everyone filed down for Breakfast at 7:30 there was toast and Omelets and Fresh Coffee and OJ. Mia smiled as she watched Letty and Joel interacting together. It would nice to have some little ones around. "Hey V?" Mia looked over at him with a question that had been bothering her. "Yeah Mi?" he asked her stuffing a piece of toast in his mouth. "What are you going to do with Joel today?" she asked him. Vince looked at her, "Actually I was going to take him over to Hazel's place for the day at least until we can get everything worked out." he told her as he poured himself another cup of coffee. " Alright Mia said having her answer not wanting to press any more. All the sudden they heard a groan come from the and a few minutes later Jesse and Kaylee appeared in the doorway. Jesse looked over the table with a smile, "Charisma cooked?" Jesse asked as if it never happened expect on Christmas. Charisma Looked at him, " Well you know, Jesse, if u don't want your omelet I'm sure I can find some else to eat it" she said picking up his plate. 

"CHARISMA NICOLE SMITH, Put my plate back down you actually cooked and I will eat my food!" Jesse yelled at her. Kaylee giggled as Jesse realized who he had yelled at. His face dropped as he saw Charisma smile that wicked smile. " Oh that's okay Jesse I didn't really cook for you so you can keep on waiting ," she told him with a smirk. All Leon could do was laugh. It was getting to be just like the old times. Kaylee just pulled Jess over to the chair sat him down and took the plate back from Charisma. Sat in front of Jesse and poured herself a cup of Coffee. Charisma Looked over at her and smiled, "Have a good night?" she asked as Kaylee stuffed a piece of her omelet into her mouth. Kaylee just smiled and ignored her. Vince finished off the last of his plate and took his and Joel's plates to the sink. He looked down at Joel, "You ready to go see your Aunt Hazel?" he asked the sleepy child. Joel perked up and ran out of the room. Vince just smiled, "I guess that's a yes, I'll see u guys at the Garage , Oh and Breakfast was Wonderful Charisma thanks" Vince said as he walked out to find Joel.

* Hazel's Apartment *

Hazel smiled as she heard Vince's Car pull up. She walked outside to see Vince opening the door on Joel's side. Out of the car jumped Joel clinging to Baby with the hugest smile on his face. She met him at the steps with a smile. "Hey Joey why don't you and Baby go inside and Watch Blues clues I'll be there in a minute she told him as she held the door open and he went to sit down in front of the TV. Hazel smirked at Vince who was slowly making his way up to the porch. 

She smiled and reached back into her pocket pulling out a pack of cigarettes. She smiled and pulled out a cigarette. Passing the pack to Vince who in return took one out for himself. Wait till she had Lit hers' he handed the pack back to her and pulled out his lighter. She smiled at him watching him take a drag, "Oh, if you didn't already guess no smoking round Joe." She told him with a smile, thinking back "You know when she found out that she was pregnant she stopped everything cold turkey till Joel stopped Breastfeeding. She was pure Hell the first 6 months" Hazel told him laughing . Vince took another Drag and smiled. "I bet it was pure Hell but I would have done anything to be with her" he said memories of Lux Resurfacing. "hey I'll be around to pick Joe up round 5 or 6" he said with a sad smile and gave her a kiss on the cheek.

* Around the Corner from Hazel's place *

Lux was standing outside watching Vince and her sister. Watching Joel and Vince. Taking it all in before she left the next day. As soon as she saw Vince round the corner she start towards what used to be her place, she had already paid it off so she told Hazel to keep it. She came up to the porch and hugged Hazel, "Hey woman how you holding up?" she asked her. Hazel looked at her with sad eyes. "I would be better if my sister wasn't leaving for Italy, tomorrow, unknown when she'll come back." Hazel said passing the cigarette to Lux so she could get a drag. Lux looked at her with sad eyes, "I'm sorry Hazel but I can't go to Jail, I just can't" Lux told her. Her eyes filled with pain and fear. All the sudden Vince's car roared up in to the driveway, Lux was Frozen as Vince stepped out of the car. Vince looked up at her and all that could be heard was the whisper of his voice as his voice quivered "Luxie?"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hey ppls. 5 reviews to get the next chapter! ok? Love ya all!!!


	6. Chapter 5

CHAPTER 5

0--0--0--0--0--0--0--0--0--0--0--0--0--0--0--0--0--0--0--0--0

"Hello Vincent," Lux said in the coldest tone she could muster looking straight into his eyes. Vince's eyes immediately sadden upon her tone. Luxie sighed on the inside maybe this would work. If he thought she hated him he wouldn't hurt. "Luxe Kirsten Taylor, Mind your damn manners," Hazel told her. " Fine you know what I'm just going to go say good bye to my son and then I will be gone." Lux said and marched into the house. The door slamming against the frame. You could see Lux sweep the little boy in to her arms. Vince turn to hazel who had conviently turned away from him and was staring off at the sun. "Why Haze? Why dammit? Huh Hazel?" Vince demanded fury evident in his voice. "Hazel turned back around to him equal amount of Fury in hers, " WHY?!? WHY ? Vince?? I was trying to make it easier on you! Hell you think it was EASY for ME to Lie to you? NO! Joel thinks Mommy is going on a little Vacation. Hell she Running away from the cops. She going to Italy til god knows when!!!!!!! OK not very damn easy for me to comprehend so Sorry for trying to Make it fucking easier for you!" Hazel said storming off in to the house slamming the door behind her.

-0--0--0--0--0--0--0--0--0--0--0--0--0--0--0--0--0--0--0--0--0--0-

Hey I know it's really short and pretty crappy. I'm so sorry!!!! I have total writers block!! Please Review!!!!! PLEASEEEEEE!!


	7. chapter 6

Daddy

Chapter 6

-0--0--0--0--0--0--0--0--0--0--0--0--0--0--0--0--0--0--0--0--0--0--0-

Vince stood on the porch watching the door swing. Anger written all over. He grabbed the door flinging it open. He saw Luxie sitting on the couch with Joel on her lap talking to him quietly. Lux looked back at him her eyes shining with tears yet to be fallen. She mouthed kitchen to him and nodded in the direction. Vince walked into the kitchen to see Haze with a shot glass and a bottle of Jack Daniels. She downed the shot and then looked at Vince. Vince finally saw what Hazel had been trying to hide her whole life. Vince had nothing but Pity for this woman who had lost it all and was now losing her sister and her nephew. Vince smiled at her and took the bottle away. 

"Haz, Hon, NO More , you know what happens when you and him ," Vince said gesturing to the bottle," get together," he finished, and walked out of the kitchen. 

"Madre (Mom)?" Vince said coming up behind Lux, getting her attention. She looked back "Si Padre ( Yea Dad)?" Lux asked him not really paying attention to him. "We need to talk," Vince told her. Lux looked at him "Yea we do," she said setting Joel down on the floor, "Joey, Andare vedere sua zia (Go see your Aunt)." she told the child. Then she turned around to Vince, " Sit down," she said scooting over. Vince leaned over the couch to look at her. " He smiled at her, " Faces, Faces, Luxie, Don't put um up. I know you to well. So don't event try." He told her making his way to sit on the couch. 

" So why you running form the cops?" he asked trying to be easy. " She looked at him tears once again ready to fall. "Assistance to a felony so basically because I drove the car and they were my guns plus the fact that he had shit hidden in the car. Three years max." She told fear oozing out of her voice.. Vince looked at her, " Why Italy?" She looked at him like he was crazy. "Perché italia? Dove sono supposto per andare? Messico? Io l'orzo parla lo Spanish! So abbastanza che l'ot prende da in LA. Ciò è tutto!( Why Italy? Where am i supposed to go? Mexico? I barley speak Spanish! I know enough to get by in LA. That's all!)" she told him. Smile breaking out on her face. 

Vince couldn't help but laugh at her. He had forgotten how easily she would change her language. She wouldn't even notice and he would be the only one that remotely understood her. And that was only because he would hear his grandmother and mother use it so often. Leon understood enough tell her to get back to English. Course that had been one thing that had made her so sexy to him. She had the most wonderful Italian accent, Having grown up between LA and Italy her whole life she had an accent that was only her's. Even Hazel's accent was faded. Vince looked at her and felt himself falling back in love with her. " Stare, Luxie, Diffida di! Stare per me, stare per nostro figlio, stare per sua sorella! Stare per la squadra. diffida di! Non sarebbe la la prossima volta che lei erano nella prigione. Diffida di giusto duro esso fuori l'adn sta. Joel è stato con me. Appena stare ( Stay, Luxie, Please! Stay for me, stay for our son, stay for your sister! Stay for the team. please! It wouldn't be the first time you were in jail. Please just tough it out and stay. I'll make sure Joel stays with me. Just stay.) Vince pleaded with her. She look into his eyes seeing only love and trust there she half smiled. "Multare starò ( Fine I'll stay)," she told him tear rolling down her cheek.

Meanwhile at the Toretto Garage, 

Letty was on a creeper under a 96 civic changing the oil. Dom was in the office paying the bills. Jesse and Kaylee were rebuilding an engine ,while Leon was changing the brake pads on a 99 eclipse. Mia and Charisma were working in the diner and Brian was at Harry's picking up some supplies.

-0--0--0--0--0--0--0--0--0--0--0--0--0--0--0--0--0--0--0--0--0--0--0-

Hey peoples! Was? Up? I have the next chapter started already. But I won't post it till I get AT LEAST 5 reviews for this chapter. So please review!!!! And I want to stay I do not speak fluent Italian so I'm sorry if it's not totally right but I tried!!!


	8. Chapter 7

Daddy

Chapter 7

-0--0--0--0--0--0--0--0--0--0--0--0--0--0--0--0--0--0--0--0-

Summary:

Luxie stayed and was sentenced to 3 years in a Maximum Security prison after the jury heard of her record. Hazel stayed at the house and was currently dating a bartender at the Viper room. Vince moved into the house across the street from Dom and Letty. Joel was in kinder garden now and doing pretty well besides the occasional back talk to the teacher. Dom and Letty had a boy, Dominic Anthony Toretto, who was exactly like his daddy. They are currently expecting a little girl in 4 months. Mia and Brian had got married and are also expecting, 2 little girls, in only a month. They are currently living 2 houses down from Dom and Letty. Leon and Charisma were now Married and had a 7 month old son, Hunter Leon Johnston, they live next door to Vince. Jesse and Kaylee are engaged and living with Vince and Joel .Oh yeah and Vince's is currently been dating and living with this chick Brynn for 2 ½ years. And Surprise! Luxie is out 6 months early. 


	9. Chapter 8

Daddy

Chapter 8

-0--0--0--0--0--0--0--0--0--0--0--0--0--0--0--0--0--0--0--0-

"Nick!" a semi- pregnant Letty yelled chasing after the toddler with a very pregnant Mia in tow. Nick squealed as he saw his daddy coming in to view. His lean frame wobbled slightly with his quick pace. "Dom" Letty called seeing their son heading toward him. Dom turned around to catch the toddler in his arms. Dom picked the little boy up and smiled. "Nick, did you run away from your mommy and Aunt Mia," Dom asked his son with a smile. The lil boy just smiled and laughed at his daddy. "Nick don't run away from Mommy, she can't run after you" Vince said rolling out from under a car and standing up. He smiled at Letty and took the boy out of Dom's arm's. Letty smacked Vince on the head, and smiled at Dom as Vince sat the little boy down on the ground. " Run Nick" Letty said as the boy's feet hit the floor. Nick started toward Jesse and Kaylee in the lounge area. His thin frame running fast. Vince chasing him. Leon laughed at the sight and picked up the boy. " Hey Nick, Sup lil man?" Leon asked the toddler as he carried him over towards the Jesse.

At the diner:

"Momma Brynn," a six year old Joel called out his frame like his father's yet he had a his mother's features, from inside the diner's office. Brynn looked back at Joel through the screen. She smile and answered the boy she considered a son. She had met him when he was 3½ years old. He used to just call her Brynn and try to talk to he in what Vince had said was Italian. Course she had became the boy's mother over the years she knew him. He had stopped trying to talk to her in Italian. She hadn't heard him use it in about a year and a half actually. " Yeah Joey?" The little boy turned around, "Can you help me with a word?" Brynn smiled and stepped into the office. Charisma smiled as she looked at the two. Joel had grown up in the years she had been with him and the group. Though he had lost a certain glimmer in his eyes when Brynn had taken over the mommy position. Charisma smiled as she looked down Hunter. He giggled at his momma and went back to chewing on his blanket in his walker. Just then a cab pulled in front of the diner and out stepped a short curvy woman. She had long dark Drown Hair and big green eyes. She was wearing a pair of black low rise hip huggers with a tight black tank top. Charisma smiled at the girl. She looked familiar but she couldn't place her. The girl stepped up to the counter, " I'm Looking for Vince Leevos. Do you know where I could find him?" she asked sweetly. Charisma smiled, " Yeah hold on a second. I'll get him for you." She picked up hunter and stepped out of the counter. " Follow me," Charisma told her. And the two made their way next door. " Vinney?" Charisma said as she stepped inside making her way towards Leon. Vince looked up at her ad then to the woman following her.

"Ehi Vincent! Che continua? Indovinarche! Sono uscito presto. Sorprende Huh? Cosí il ya me ha mancato (Hey Vincent! What's going on? Guess what! I got out early. Surprise Huh? So did ya miss me)?" she asked him in a snappy tone. 

Vince looked at her, " Ehi Luxie, che non ha mai sentito di un telefono? potrebbe non di chiamato prima di lei mostrare? (Hey Luxie, what never heard of a phone? couldn't of called before you showed?0" Vince asked her his tone stern.

"Lei avrebbe potuto portare mio figlio su per vederme almeno una volta in 3 anni? Non potrebbe avere chiamerebbe una volta cosí potrei il discorso a lui? È mio figlio e voglio vederlo. Non l'ho visto in tre anni causa ho lasciato del Dumbass me convince a stare, perché ha detto che me ha amato, e si occuperebbe di nostro figlio! bene considero mi occupando di NOSTRO figlio che lasciando lui atleast vede sua madre! ( Could you have brought my son up to see me at least once in 3 years? Couldn't have called once so I could talk to him? He is my son and I want to see him. I haven't seen him in three years cause I let some Dumbass convince me to stay, because he said he loved me, and he would take care of our son! well I consider taking care of OUR son letting him at least see his mother!) She came back at him. By now they had gained the attention of the whole garage.

Vince looked at her, "Che di me? il huh? Ha mancato fuori sul primo tre anni della NOSTRA vita del figlio. Tutto il beacause, l'Inferno so neanche perché lei mai me ha detto di lui! Lei su e è scappato appena un giorno. Fatto le valigie su tutto lo shit e lei sono stato andati! Non una Nota di fucking! Lux. Arginato lei sa come cattivo lei me ha doluto? ( what about me? huh? I missed out on the first three years of OUR son's life. All because, Hell I don't even know why you never told me about him! You just up and ran away one day. Packed up all your shit and you were gone! Not even a fucking Note! Lux. Damn do you know how bad you hurt me?) Vince told her his voice full with pain. 

She looked at Vince, " I was scared Vince! Scared to death. I couldn't deal. Do you remember how hard it was the first time when we lost the baby? I couldn't put you through that again. I couldn't hurt you like that. Hell Joel was born in Italy. That's how scared I was. I ran to another country. Joel has only lived here since he was 2½. I was scared. I didn't want to hurt you again," Lux told him in English clueing in who she was to Charisma and Kaylee. Just then the back door opened to reveal Joel and Brynn. All conversations stopped. Lux looked over at the boy tears sliding down her cheeks. "Katie came for he shift so I thought I would see what was going on in here." brynne explained. Joel ran over to Vince, " Dad! Look Momma Brynn helped me finish the book." Joel told Vince his voice filled with joy. Vince looked over at Lux, fire burned in her eyes.

" Brynn di mamma? Suo ha Mosso su? Lei ha tenuto mio figlio lontano da me a causa del suo piccolo amico di ragazza? Mio figlio chiama un'altra donna sua madre. Il MIO Vince di figlio. L'ho sostenuto. Ho Dato la Nascita a lui! Ho Fatto tutto da mio stesso è. Ero una Pinza cosí potrei sostenere NOSTRO figlio. Chi ha saputo sempre lei erano. Adesso chi sa non sono! So Neanche perché lo sono fidato di. tutta il lei fa è la rottura il mio cuore. Lei ed erano la mia speranza, lei gli individui erano la ragione che sono stato fuori di guasto nella Prigione. Non UNA lotta sola in tre anni. Tutto ho fatto sono stato detto nella prigione. Ho sopportato anche l'essere violentato dalle guardie maschie per due in uni mezzi anni cosí potrei uscire presto. Ero incinta 3 volte loro tutti ho perso dovuto alla guardia è di avere il loro divertimento con me. Ed esco vedere questo. Posso maneggiare questo. non si preoccupa di mai me vede ancora Vince. Sono il goin di nuovo a Italia. Dove lei non me può dolere ancora, lo Spero Vince felice. Tutto ho perso adesso. ( Momma Brynn? Your Moved on? You kept my son away from me because of your little girl friend? My son is calling another woman his mother. MY son Vince. I supported him. I Gave Birth to him! I Did it all by my self. I was a Stripper so i could support OUR son. He always knew who you were. Now he doesn't even know who I am!! I Don't even know why I trusted you. all you do is break my heart. You and him were my hope, you guys were the reason I stayed out of trouble in Prison. Not ONE single fight in three years. I did everything I was told in prison. I even put up with being raped by the male guards for two in a half years so I could get out early. I was pregnant 3 times I lost all of them due to the guard's having their fun with me. And I get out to see this. I can handle this. don't worry about ever seeing me again Vince. I'm going back to Italy. Where you can't hurt me again, I Hope you happy Vince. I lost everything now.)" Luxie told him and turned around and walked straight out of the garage. Vince looked at her retreating form as Joel tugged at his pants, " Il babbo? Non quella Mamma è stato stata esso? Dove va? Lei partire ancora? La voglio. Non voglio Brynn di Mamma. Voglio che la mia mamma l'una quella Nocciola di Zia parla di sempre. Fare la sua fermata, il suo Babbo! Fare è ritornata! ( Dad? That was Mom wasn't it? Where is she going? She leaving again? I want her. I don't want Momma Brynn. I want my mom the one that Aunt Hazel talks about all the time. Make her stop, Dad! Make her come back!)" Joel said. Brynn was standing back out of it not sure what to do. She was coming between Vince and Joel's Mom. Now she felt even worse. Now not only was she cheating on Vince with Edwin, now she was tearing a family apart.

Leon Looked over at Vince. His eyes showing pain. Little did Vince know that the whole (Orginal) team had taken lessons in Italian when Joel had first came, because that was what Joel usually spoke in. They had all understood what Lux had said and frankly Leon was horrified as was the rest of the team by the looks on their faces.

0--0--0--0--0--0--0--0--0--0--0--0--0--0--0--0--0--0--0--0--0

Hey ppls! What do you think????? Strange huh??? Reveiw. You know the drill 5 reviews for the next chapter


	10. Chapter 9 NC17

Daddy

__

Chapter 9

-0--0--0--0--0--0--0--0--0--0--0--0--0--0--0--0--0--0--0--0--0--0--0--0--0--0- 

Vince leaned down and picked Joel. He held on to the boy with all his strength. He lost her again. This time though she wouldn't come back. He had really fucked up this time Vince leaned down and let Joel go. Then Joel ran over to Letty attached himself to his leg. Vince smiled. Joel had always stuck close to Letty since that first day. They all figured it was because Letty and Lux were so alike. 

Vince then turned his eyes to Brynn, she had been a rock for him the total opposite of Lux yet almost exactly the same when it came down to it, everything he thought he needed. He felt damn horrible. He had been using her simply as a replacement. A spot next to him that he could imagine was Lux. Brynn saw the look in his eyes and knew everything he was thinking. Sadly she walked over to Vince and gave him a kiss on his cheek, "I'll be out before you guys get home. I'll leave my keys on the kitchen table."

Vince smiled at her slowly and gave her one last kiss crushing his lips into hers, caressing her cheek with his palm. "Thank so much for everything you've done for me and Joey. I'll never forget you" he said as pulled away from her. She smiled sadly at him. " I'll always be here for you if you guys need me." She smiled sadly and walked out of the garage. Dom looked at Vince. He smiled at Vince, " Look boy, I know your all heart broken and shit," "DOM! Mouth" Mia interrupted him. Dom smiled and looked at all of the kids " Do as I say not as I do OK?" Dom told the group. The group of the children all gave Dom the OK sign cracking up the whole garage including Vince. Dom turned back to Vince, "Boy you best be getting you're a-s-s over to H-a-z-e-l's house and bring L-u-x back here before she goes to Italy." Vince smiled at Dom and rushed out the door.

*Meanwhile @ Hazel's house*

L'ODIO la Nocciola. Posso't sta qui. L'ODIO. Egli ha rubato il mia vita ed il mio di andare e dimentica di andare via da ed avvita alcuni piccolo ? io ha vinto't ha sopportato esso io può't. Io'm andando a casa Inoltre lei sa quanta amo Italia. ( I HATE him Hazel. I can't stay here. I HATE him. He stole my life and my child to go and forget about me to go off and screw some little Barbie?I won't put up with it I can't. I'm going home Besides you know how much I love Italy.) 

Hazel looked at her sister who had run through the house with tears streaming down her face. She currently sat on her younger sister's bed, watching her sister as she was stuff every bit of clothing she owned into a duffel bag, trying to convince her to stay. " What about Joel? Your going to leave him here?"

Non certo io'd porta piuttosto Joel di nuovo con me ma me'm andare tirarlo fuori di ciò che pensa di come una famiglia. (Of course I'd rather take Joel back with me but I'm not going to pull him out of what he thinks of as a family.)

Just then the screen door slammed open and they heard the sound of boots coming down the hall. Suddenly Vince appeared in the doorway. He nodded at hazel who took that as her cue and left shutting the door behind her. Vince looked at her, "Baby come on, please don't go, Joel wants you to come home. I want you to come home. Please baby. Give me one more chance. Please baby, for Joel for our son. He deserves a mother. Please baby." Vince pleaded with her from behind her. Yet she continued folding clothes and packing them into the sucases. Vince sighed and walked up behind her. He wrapped his arms around he stopping her. "Please baby stay for me. Give me one more chance." he begged nuzzling his face in her hair smelling her scent the one only she could possess. I drove him wild. He felt her go slack in his arm she let a smile slip onto his face. He felt her move the sucase off the bed along with the extra clothes.

He felt her turn around inside his arms, capturing his mouth with hers, god she still tasted the same. He smiled as he felt her arm stretch up and around his neck. Vince smiled and let his arms fall to cup her ass and lift her up. Moaning as he felt her legs wrap around her waist around. Grinding into him. Smiling he set her down on the bed and stood over her taking in her beauty. Giggling she leaned up and captured his mouth in a deep kiss. "I hate you Vince" she said between breaths as she pulled his shirt over his head tracing his abs his scars. He smiled down on her Brynn had always ignored them as if the didn't exist. Vince smiled at her, " well ya drive me crazy so I guess were even huh? He said as he lifted her top off to discover the top was a self bra. He looked down on Lux smiling. Her breasts had gotten fuller because of his child. His child that she had carried inside of her for 9 months, feeling him move, kick, everything. Vince kissed them lovingly. He then moved down he tracing the stretch marks his child had put onto her. A constant reminder. Vince was fascinated by her body that had carried his child. The body he had once worshipped had only become more beautiful. Smiling he carefully slid her out of her pants, placing a kiss on her lace clad clit. Vince smiled as she arched her back at the simple touch. Vince smiled and stripped himself down and laid him self inside her legs. Smiling he began licking at her lace clad clit, enjoying her moans. Smelling her scent, feeling her wetness dripping out of her center. He smiled as he began slowly removing her thong. Driving her insane, with little kisses. Vince smiled he could tell she hadn't had any pleasure in a long time. He smiled at her determined not to let his pain show seeing the scars the guards had put on her inner thighs. He was determined to give her everything she needed. He smiled as she began wiggling under his touch. He smiled and gently slapped her now bare pussy. "Patience My sweet Patience," he told her watching her face explode with pleasure from the gentle slap on her bare pussy. 

Smiling, she pulled him up to her capturing his mouth, " Fuck Patience. I need you in me Now!!" she told him. Then in a sudden she let out a moan that could be heard throughout the whole neighborhood. Vince smiled, as she withdrew from her, " I thought you said now?" Lux looked at him with an evil grin tightening her walls around what he had yet to withdraw from her center. She giggled as he let out a moan of the same extent.

(And I think you get the rest of it)

* Meanwhile at the garage"

A red 2002 cougar pulls up into the garage, parking lot. A tall, lean, tan, woman with dark red hair pulled up into a high ponytail. Smiling she walked into the Garage, " OK which one of you dip sticks sent the 2 Vince to my house? " Dom smiled and raised his hand. Hazel smiled at him." You want to go remove him from my house because I have gotten god knows how many calls from the neighbors about the noise." the whole garage minus the kids began laughing. Dom shook his head furiously, " I've already seen that way to many times to see it again. Besides the fact that there could be a earthquake it they wouldn't stop." Dom told her , causing the whole group to begin laughing all over again. Hazel smiled. "That's for damn sure." 


	11. Chapter 10 lil NC17

Daddy

__

Chapter 10

-00-00-00-00-00-00-00-00-00-00-00-00-00-00-00-00-00-

Hazel rolled her eyes at Dom and kneeled down. "Hey Joe doesn't your auntie get a hug?" she asked smiling at him. Smiling he ran into her arms. Pulling away from him she smiled and gave him a kiss o the forehead. "La Nocciola di zia, la Mamma va ritornare col Papà? (Aunt Hazel, Is Mommy going to come back with Daddy?)" Joe asked her. Hazel smiled at her," I think your daddy is convincing Mommy of that right now Joe," she told him. Gaining laughs from the whole group. Smiling she stood back up, " SO which one of you is going to go and get them out of my house? Sighing Mia sat down on one the many couches in the garage, her pregnant belly causing her to let out a sigh of relief, "Some body just call his cell and tell him it's time for dinner," She said always being the voice of reason. Letty smiled, handing Mia the phone "go on ahead," Mia looked at her like she was crazy, " I am not calling them", She tossed the phone to Leon, " You call them," Leon sighed as he dialed the number and set the phone down on it's craddle with the speakerphone on. After about 4 rings the phone picked up, "Ciao (Hello)?" out came a female Voice, Leon cracked a smile, "Hello to you to Luxie, how it been going over there?" he asked with a slight laugh. A small giggle came out of the phone, " Just dandy and tell Dom that I said thanks for sending V over, I really appericate it.," she said slyly, Dom smiled," You're welcome," he said with a smile, 'Now get you're a-s-s-e-s over here now so we can all eat" he told her. 

*Hazel's house*

She smiled on the other side of the phone, we'll be over in about 20 minutes" smiling she ended the call and looked over at Vince laying next to her, god she hated to wake him but they had to be at the garage in 20 minutes. Smiling she bent down and gave him a passionate kiss o the lips slowly waking him up. He opened his eyes and she pulled away, he smiled at her, " Damn, I forgot how much fun we had together." She smiled "I know baby, I know," she told him sitting up," Come on get your ass moving we have to at the garage in 20 minutes. He smiled at her, "Ya know we could save a lot of time by showering together," She smiled at him, " "well what we waiting for?" she smiled at him and ran into the bathroom. Smiling Vince rolled out of bed and followed her into the bathroom

*20 minutes Later*

All of the teams attention was drawn to Vince's car pulling up into the driveway. Dom smiled as the whole team tensed up waiting for the door to open. Vince smiled over at luxie as he saw her tense. She looked over at him worried, " What if they hate me?" she asked with a pouty face, "I'm not who I was when I left, there going to hate me v." She said planting herself into her seat. Vince smiled over at the woman that god had made just for him. He looked over at her and smiled, " Come on some one hate you never?" Lux looked at him, " Ha ha Very Funny," Vince looked at her, what you waiting for get your ass out and go see OUR son, he's waiting for you," Vince told he smiled as Lux climbed out of the car. The team smiled as she ran up and into the garage. Vince smiled as she saw Joey run up to her. He smiled as he made his way into the garage to see his girl and his son. Vince smiled as Joey clung to her leg as she tried to walk. Coming up behind her. He smiled as she leaned back into him. 

Letty smile das she watched the two together. It was like nothing had changed, yet so much had changed. She smiled as she relized that the once social butterfly was trying to hide behind vince. Letty smiled and walked towards Lux. Vince smiled and Gave Lux a push into Letty. Smiling Lux wrapped her arms around Letty. Letty smiled and and returned the hug. Letty looked at the woman who had been her best friend and smiled, "Girl, we got some catching up to do." Smiling Letty looked around the garage, she smiled and looked at everybody, "hell I'm hungry why don't we do this back at the house, I'm getting damn hungry. Dom smiled as Mia piped up, "I agree me and the girls are starving she said, patting her belly. Dom smiled and looked around, "well what are you all waiting for? We got to pregnant women that gotta eat lets get over to the house." Charisma smiled and handed Leon hunter, "I'll go to the diner and ask Katie is she can lock up tonite" she said with a smile. Leon smiled as he watched his wife walk away. Dom smiled , "Leon you want another Hunter cause that's how it happens trust me I know." Dom told him smiling as he looked at Letty. "Now lets get going!" he said as everyone started towards there cars. Leon smiled "I'll lock up I got to wait for Charisma to get back, anyway" Dom smiled, and threw Leon the keys, " Don't take to long,"

* 30 minutes Later *

Vince smiled at Lux who was carrying a bottle of red wine. Lux looked over at him and saw him smiling like a fool, " what are you smiling about? If I know this team I bet there is only Corona in the fridge and I ain't drinking that." she said as she leaned over to give him a kiss. Joel looked up at his parents, "La mamma, il Babbo, lo ferma! Lei farà il cooties di get, (Momma, Dad, stop it! You'll get cooties)" Vince smiled at him, " Joey I love your momma's cooties." Vince smiled, "you ready for introductions?" she smiled at him and gave him another kiss. " Lord I hope so," smiling they walked into the house to see that charisma and Kaylee in the kitchen cooking. Vince smiled, " Girls this is the love of my life, Joe's Mom, Lux," he said giving her a kiss on the cheek. " Luxie, the one on the right with the curly hair is Charisma, she's Leon's Wife , and the other brunette next to her is Kaylee, Jess and her are engaged." smiling Lux waved at them, "Is there anything I can do to help you?" Kaylee smiled at her, "Is that Red Wine I see?" Luxie smiled "Of course" Kaylee smiled at her "Pour me a glass, I can't take any more Corona," Lux smiled at her "At least some one has taste around here,"

Kaylee smiled at her and handed her 2 glasses. Luxie sat the wine bottles down on the counter and sent Vince to get the opener. Vince pulled it out and opened the bottle and uncorked it while the girls made small talk. Vince poured wine into both glasses and picked up the first and handed it to Kaylle and gave the other one to Lux. Lux smiled as Kaylee tasted the wine, Kaylee smiled at her this tastes exatly like the wine my Nonna used to drink. Lux smiled at her "Only the best," she said with a giggle. She looked at Charisma, "would you like some," charisma smiled at her, "No but thanks," she said holding up her Snapple. Vince smiled "well Girls were heading outside call if ya need anything" Lux smiled and Waved at the girls. vince opened the door and gave her a light push out. Smiling she waved at Mia and Brian sitting on the porsch swing. Vince pushed he towards them. .Lux looked at Mia, "Looks like I started a trend huh?" she asked Mia with a smile, patting her Belly, she leaned down and hugged her. Mia smiled, " 3 more weeks and there will be 2 new ones." Lux smiled at her, "Mia you've grown up so much. It's beeen such a long time" mIa looked at her with a sad smile. "it has been way to long, it's great to have to ya back, we all really missed you, Vince especially, and we all love Joey." Mia smiled at her. Lux looked at Vince "Speaking of our son where is he?" Vince scanned the back yard, he smiled and pointed to where leon and Jesse were sitting with the boys. Vince smiled and took her hand. He led her off the porch. Smiling he led her over to the boys. Lux smiled when she realized that they were playing with Matchbox cars. Smiling down on them she looked at all o fthem. Vince smiled and Squatted down. Pulling Lux down with him. Smiling she hugged Leon. Leon looked at her with a smile. he gave her a kiss on the cheek, "Nice to have ya back in the family," pulling her closer he whispered in her ear, "Besides Brynn was a bitch and were pretty sure she was cheating on him," lux looked at him and gave him a kiss. Smiling she whispered in Leon's ear, "well I love your wife she's a sweetheart." Leon looked at Lux with a smile, "Good cause I do too" she laughed at him and leaned down to the carrier sitting next to him, "Whos his handsome little man?" Leon smiled at her, "That handsome young man would be Hunter, me and Charisma's son." She smiled as the baby giggled at him. "Hey Hunter, you're a such handsome boy " she cooed at the baby. smiling she looked up at Jesse leaning over to hug him. "I missed you Jesse, I missed our late night talks." she smiled at him. Jesse smiled back " We got a shit load to talk about." she smiled and looked over at Nick. Jesse followed her glance, " Luxie meet Nick, Dom and Letty's little one." Smiling she leaned down and extended her hand. " Hello Nick I'm Luxie." she told him. Nick took her hand and gave her a kiss. She smiled at him as he went back to playing with his matchbox cars. As she was standing back up she felt Leon grab her hand. She looked down on him to see puppy dog eyes. She sighed, "leon what do you want?" leon smiled at her, "Well since you seem to have made friends with Hunter , will u watch him while I got see my wife?" Lux smiled at him and looked down at the baby who had his arms up wanting to be held. She smiled at Leon, "Go on and see you wife," she leaned down and pulled Hunter out of the carrier gaining a giggle from the baby. Smiling she walked over to sit next to Letty at the Picnic table while Vince and Dom talked over grill

*Meanwhile inside*

Leon snuck up behind Charisma as she was mixing the salad wrapping his arms around her waist, causing her to jump at the sensation. Smiling heturned her around capturing her mouth with his. Smiling he took her hand and led her downstairs to the couch. Smiling he locked the door behind them. He leaned over her kissing her softly on the neck. Smiling he felt her grind into him. He smiled back up at her and pulled her tank top over her head. He smiled as she felt her tug on his shirt. . He stood up and pulled the shirt over his head he smiled as she pulled off her bra. Leon leaned in kissing her deeply as his hands unbuttoned her jeans. He smiled as she wiggled out of her jeans. Smiling he began massaging her through her thong as he kissed her deeply. He moved down her neck sucking softly as he goes worshipping every inch of her body. He hooked his fingers under her underwear and pulled them down slowly he smiled as he heard her moan pushing him closer to skin he smiled as he removed himself from her skin. She smiled up at him and leaned over slowly unbuttoning his jeans. She smiled as he leaned into her hands. He stepped out of his jeans and his boxers.. Smiling as she pulled him closer to her…

* 15 minutes later *

Leon smiled as he let Charisma lead him up the stairs. He smiled as she fixed her hair before opening the door. She smiled as she felt his hands wrap around her wasit. She almost lost it as she felt him whisper in her ear, "Thanks Babe, I really needed that," she leaned back into him, "Your not the only one babe" she said softly kissing him on the lips. She opened the door and lead him through the door. She blushed when she relized that Mia and Kaylee where talking in the kitchen. She smiled at them as Leon squeezed her hand before walking out the door. Kaylee smiled at her, "ya know we need some ice, wanna take a drive to get some?" she asked Charisma. Charisma smiled at her friend, "I'd love to go for a ride," charisma waved good bye to Mia as she walked out of the house. Smiling

She stepped into the Jetta sitting down in the seat she looked at Kaylee. "SO what did the doctor say???" Charisma asked her . Kaylee smiled at her, she checked her mirrors and signaled and backed out of the drive way, she looked over at charisma, as she began to drive she started, " well today when the doctor called he said that…" Kaylee was about to finish the sentence when she was crossing through a 4 way stop and a Ford f-150 rammed into her causing her to wrap the Jetta around a large oak tree.


	12. Chapter 11

****

Daddy

__

Chapter 11

-0--0--0--0--0--0--0--0--0--0--0--0--0--0--0--0--0--0--0--0--0--0--0--0--0--0--0--0--0-

Mia looked at the clock as the boys began taking the food out to the table. She caught Brian by the arm as he walked past her, " where could they be? It's been 45 minutes!" Brian smiled at her and rubbed her stomach, " You need to stop worrying, it's bad for the babies." Mia looked at him and placed her hand over his, "Alright but I'm still going to check the news I'll be right out in a minute," Brian patted her stomach and kissed her forehead, "don't be to long," and walked outside. Mia pulled her self up from her position at the table. She wandered around the living room looking for the remote. "damn boys" she thought as she found the remote. Clicking the remote turning the TV on she watched as the news. 

__

And Saturday will be a wonderful day at 84 with a heat index of 92, and now back to Lisa at the news desk. Why thank you John, hello I'm Lisa Lovely at the news desk with our headline story of the night, over to Alexis Johnston who is live at the scene of the wreck. Thank you Lisa hello I'm Alexis Johnston live at the corner of Washington and Monroe where a tremendous wreck has occurred, when we last left you firefighters were attempting to rescue the two women trapped inside of the vechile. As of now the fire fighters have removed one woman from the vechile and are currently using the jaws of life to remove the second woman. Paramedics at the scene have taken the first woman to Saint Lukes Hospital where she is currently in surgery, we will be back after the commerical break. the shot zoomed out showing a white jetta wrapped a tree.

Mia broke out crying as the program went to commerical break. Leon looked into the living room as he heard a sob. He sat the potato salad down on the counter and went into the Living room. He sat down next to her and picked up the remote and turned the Tv off, setting the remote down. he turned to her as she wrapped her arms around him mumbling her words into his shoulder. He pulled away slighty to look her in the eyes. " Calm down he told her rubbing her back, as she once she had calmed down enough , he looked at her, "okay mia now tell me what happened?" he asked her as she took a deep breath. "wreck …the jetta…Saint Lukes hospital." leon couldn't believe what he had just heard. He gently stood up pulling Mia with him. Steadying himself he stepped away from her. They made their way outside where mia's sobs drew the team's attention to them. Brian looked at them," What happened?" he asked walking over to his wife. Leon caught eyes with Jesse, " the girls were in a accident we got to get to Saint Lukes."

Luxie watched as the team stood around, "okay people, Lets get started we have to get going," she said. She caught letty's eye. Letty nodded as Luxie began to pick up the food. " Alright, Dom, Nic and I are going in the suburban, Mia, Brian, Leon, and Jesse will go with us. Luxie and Vince will meet us up there with Hunter and Joel." Letty caught Luxie's eye and nodded. As the team began to move towards there assigned places. Luxie walked back over to the picnic table and sat hunter down in his carrier. She smiled slighty as Hunter giggled holding onto one of her bracelets. She slipped the bracelet off of her hand letting Hunter play with it. She quickly buckled hunter into the carrier and bean picking up the table. She looked over her shoulder to see Joel and Vince taking the food back into the house. " Guys we'll pick up some food on the way," she told them as they came back out.

Meanwhile at the hospital

Leon and Jesse rushed inside the hospital. "Excuse miss," Leon said as he ran up to the front desk. The recepitionist looked at the two men, " How may I help you?" the rest of the team minus Dom came up behind Leon and Jesse. " Um we think our that um his wife and my fiancee were in an accident and brought here," jesse told her. The receptionist looked at the two men, " their names please," she asked. "Kaylee Taylor and Charisma Marieno," the nurse typed the names into her computer shooting them a sympathetic smile, "I will get their doctors for you please fill out these forms and the doctors will be with you soon" Leon and Jesse each took a clip board and headed towards the sitting area. What the fuck?" Jesse muttered looking at all the blank spaces he had to fill in. "What the hell is this shit?" Jesse asked the nurse behind the desk. "It is stuff we need to know. We have to determine their blood types, food allergies and medical allergies and anything that could possibly render us helpless to help them." The nurse calmy explained as if she delt with this every day. "What if we don't know all this stuff?" Jesse asked. "Just do the best you can sir." She replied turning back to her computer. "Ugh." Jesse gave a frustrated groan. "I just wanna know how they are." He nearly screamed at the nurse. "Just wait a little bit and the nice doctor will be out." She didnt even glance up from the screen. ""Ugh." Jesse plopped back in the chair. Looking over at Leon he saw that Charisma's sheet was already half way filled out. "How the Hell do you know all of that" Jesse asked him. Leon looked up at him, " you just know it when ya get married." Leon told him. Mia laughed, "SO charisma gave you a sheet with everything on it," she asked.. Leon nodded and went back to filling the sheet out. 

" Hey guys," Vince said as he walked in with Joel, carrying the carrier minus a baby. Leon looked up at him, "Where's Lux and Hunter?" he asked. "She's changing his diaper," Vince told him and sat down . "Dad, can I go play with Nic?" Joel asked, "Sure," Vince said. He sat back in his chair . The silence was unbearable. Vince slightly smiled as he saw Lux walking down the hall Hunter in her arms, diaper bag slung over her shoulder. She quietly sat down next to Vince. Leon looked over at her, " You two doing alright?" Leon asked seeing Hunter asleep in her arms. " We're good babe, you holding up?" she asked. Leon gave her a sad smile, "I'll take him," leon told her, finishing Charisma's sheet. Just as he got up a doctor came out from the double doors. His white coat covered with blood. His face looked somber and grim. 

Hey everybody! Sorry it took so long to Update!!! I hope that you all like this chapter!!! Thanx to Sobosbabe for helping me when I got stuck but NE WAYZ!! Lol!!!! pleaseeee Review !!! Pretty pretty please!!!! I need atleast 5 reviews to continue!! Tell me what u think and what u want to happen!! Pleaseeeee Review!!


	13. Chapter 12

**Daddy**

**Chapter 12**

NOTE: Damn it's been along time. I was going through some stuff and found some of my discs and stuff. I got to reading over stuff and some ideas popped into my head. So please review and tell me if I should leave a dead dog dead or keep it going

0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0-

Leon watched the doctor walk closer. He pressed hunter farther against his chest. The sound of footsteps told him that the team was up and waiting. He glanced over his shoulder to see his family encircling him and Jess. He looked back at the silent doctor and nodded. The doctor looked at the family. "Which one of you is Charisma Marieno's husband?" the doctor asked. Leon stepped closer to the doctor. His body shaking, he was relieved when he felt an arm come around his to steady hunter against his chest. The doctor looked at he young man in front of him. "She's out of surgery, she lost a lot of blood but we've managed to stabilize her. She broke a few ribs and punctured a lung and we've fixed that. Plus a few bumps and bruises nothing too major. She'll be fine with a little rest." the Doctor told the scared young man. Leon looked relieved for a moment before a rush of fear came across his face.

"The Baby!" Leon asked his grip tightening on Hunter, "Is the Baby alright? She was so close to being in the clear. IS the baby okay?" Leon asked searching the doctor's eyes. A look of shock came over the group, causing Mia to shoot glances at the rest of the group to make sure she wasn't the only one left out. Letty's jaw was dropped as her hand ran over the slight baby bump. Dom wore a mask of indifference but his eyes shown with surprise. Luxie and Vince both smiled softly a slight shock residing on Vince's face. Finally looking over at Jesse se knew that they hadn't told anybody. Poor Jess's eyes were wide as saucers. A soft smile crossed the doctor's face at the look of love in Leon's eyes.

"Seems your wife had quite the protective sense in her the EMT that brought her in said she had refused to uncurl from her stomach. From what we can tell the Baby is fine, we got a steady heart rate, there hasn't been any bleeding that we can tell we've got a monitor on the baby too, your wife and the baby will be fine just need a lot of rest." With that Leon smiled and cuddled hunter to him kissing the baby fine hair on his head, and praying. Leon felt a couple of hands on his back congratulating him.

The doctor turned to Jesse. "I assume that you're here for Kaylee Taylor then?" Jesse just nodded his head at the doctor. Letty stepped up and took Jesse's hand in her's giving it a squeeze. "Ms. Taylor sustained multiple injuries. The impact released the side arm bag breaking her left arm, as well as triggering the frontal airbag to release. Her cheek bone was broken as well as her eyes burned. Also she got a few bumps and bruises and 22 stitches in her right leg. Bt she should be good as new as soon as she wakes up." The doctor told the young man before giving the small family a smile.

"When can we see them?" Mia asked popping her head around Letty and Jesse. The doctor looked at the small rounded woman, tear tracks running down her face, hands shaking. Fear evident in her eyes. He let himself glance at the group. Fear and apprehension filled the young faces.

"I suppose it would be alright is you had a quick visit but, I warn you both woman are still out so you will have to be quiet and fast. Mia quickly nodded her head. The doctor let a small smile come across his face. "We have both of them set up in the critical care ward. They're both in room 307. Be quick though." The group nodded in agreement. As the doctor turned to go back through the door there was a rumble of footsteps.

They all stuffed into the elevator as the doctor turned his back. Mia sighed as Nic and Joel's conversation filled the elevator. "The blue car is faster!" Joel said pulling a blue hot wheel out of his pocket.

"Nuh uh! The red one's way faster than the blue one." Nic said holding his red hot wheel. He smiled as he began to run his hot wheel up the slope of Letty's developing tummy to show the cars speed. Earning a laugh out of all of the adults, Joel just stuck his tongue out at the younger boy.

The elevator dinged and everyone began pushing their way out of the elevator. Mia took the lead reading off the room number they passed. Finally she came to 307. She stopped allowing the rest of the group to catch up to her Leon pushed his way in front of her with Jess on his tail. Leon fell silent as he entered the room, his body began to shake. He felt Hunter begin to slide out of his grip, with a quick movement Luxie had swept the baby out of his arms and was cuddling Hunter to her chest. He caught her hand and gave it a quick squeeze of reassurance. He slowly made his way over to Charisma's bed. Shaking he took her hand in his resting his cheek in the palm of her hand. Jesses watched then looked over the couple and saw her. She was bruised and battered all to hell. Jess took a moment before making his way to the foot of her bed. He stood there and watched the steady rise and fall of her chest. His hands grasped the foot board, his breathing getting labored. Mia glanced over at him to see the young boy hyperventilating, his legs shaking. Mia told Dom to go get a Nurse as she watched Jesse began to sway.

* * *

Thanks for taking the time for reading this. Please let me know what you think about this. Please review! I would love to know what you think and if I should continue this story or just let it die. Thanks again. 


	14. Chapter 13

**Daddy**

**Chapter 13**

_NOTE_: Thanks for the Reviews. I hope you enjoy this chapter and **please** remember to **Review** and tell me what you think!

0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0-

Mia quickly made her way towards Jess. She stood behind him and ran her hands over the length of his arms. Trying her best to comfort him

"She's gonna be alright Jess, just calm down, what if she wakes up and you're freaking out? Huh Jess? You have to calm down. Just take a deep breath sweetheart. She's gonna wake up and she's gonna need you to be strong for her. So just relax, just breathe, deep breaths" Mia told the young man in her attempt to calm him. She continued to stroke his arms as his breathing started to return to normal.

With one final deep breath, Jess shrugged the young woman off of him as he walked to the side of Kaylee's bed. With shaking hands jesses crawled onto the bed as gentle as possible. Maneuvering his way around the tubes, he laid himself on her right side, leaning his head softly against her heart. His hand found hers and gently brought it to his mouth kissing the strip of untanned flesh where her engagement usually resided.

Mia gave a quick glance around the room, she found Dom with a nurse, standing in the door way. Making her way one again towards the door way, Mia gave a quick glance over her shoulder at the two couples.

"I was wondering of you would be able to bring up two cots? These two will not be leaving their wives sides and it will be much easier for all involved tomorrow," Mia asked /told the nurse in her Friendly yet stern tone. The poor nurse looked a little more than intimidated before giving a quick nod and rushing out of the room. Mia gave a sigh of relief before sliding herself into the nearest chair. Her hands quickly found her stomach rubbing gentle circles trying to relieve the cramps that had been plaguing her today, _damn Braxton hicks_, she thought.

Glancing around the room Mia quickly took in a head count of only eight. They were missing four. Her eyes found Dom with his arms wrapped around Letty leaning against the wall watching the two couples. Looking towards the window she saw V standing near Jess and Kaylee, watching over the young man they all considered to be the baby. Jess was still wrapped around Kaylee best he could, head resting on her chest. Moving over she found Leon holding Charisma's hand between both of his, his eyes closed and mouth moving in what seemed to be a prayer. Feeling a hand rest upon her shoulder she looked up to find Brian._ Dom, Letty, Vince, Kaylee, Jesse, Leon, Charisma, Brian, _She went over the list, _were missing the kids and Luxie, _she thought.

"V?" Mia asked. "Where's Lux, and the kids?" Vince took his eyes off the young couple that had been living with him for the past 2 years.

"She was gonna tae into the waiting room so they could play, and yeah," V told her, with a shrug. Mia gave a quick nod deciding not to push the yeah. Something seemed off but she couldn't put her finger on it.

**Vince's POV**

I looked back at Jesse and Kaylee. God they were in LOVE sure it had taken them awhile to admit it and even longer to actually act upon it but they were happy. They had each other; they had chosen to be together. They had made that decision, and Jess had almost lost Kaylee by no fault of his own.

He had that. He had been happy, he had been in love, He needed her to wake up to every morning. He needed her more than he had ever been willing to admit. Yet he had choose not be with her. He could have found her the first time she left, but he had convinced himself that she would be back. When she didn't come back he had taken to Mia, she was the only other person who seemed to see him, Hell he had even managed to convince himself that he was in love with her for awhile. But when he saw her with O'Conner it had all come back. He wasn't in love with her; he had made Mia into a replacement of Lux.

And when Lux had come back, he had begged her to stay. He needed her but he had been scared. Then the more he thought about it his fear had turned into anger. She had kept his son from him; it was her fault he had hurt. It was her fault he missed out on his son's life. It was her fault that he needed Mia, it was all her fault. Everything that had gone wrong had become her fault. He had pushed her away.

He had lost his love, his happiness, his everything. by every single fault of his own. It was all his fault. He pushed her away. He refused to take Joel to see her, he never called, he never even opened the letters that she sent them.

Jesse and Leon were broken by the same hurt that had broken his heart. But they had done nothing to ask for it. They had treated the girls like princesses. When Le and Charisma had their first fight he had got down on his knees and begged her to stay when she packed her bags. Jess did his best to cater to what Kaylee wanted. She wanted a pair of Doc Marten boots that she couldn't find anywhere. Jess had searched High and Low and finally had to order them from England and for outrageous price, but according to him, it had all been worth it when she opened the box. They had all been so happy. They did nothing to deserve this.

I'm the only one who deserved this. I never treated Lux right. I never deserved her. I fucked up all the chances that I ever got with her, but I have her back now. And I swear to you god, I will treat her right this time. I will do the right things, I'll give her everything she deserves, just please don't put Le and Jess through this. They don't deserve any of it. Please lord let the girls be alright.

The nurse from before returned, with another nurse each carrying a cot. Setting the cots down she mustered all the confidence she could. "I'm sorry but visiting hours are past over and you all need to leave you can come back tomorrow." She said before stalking out of the room trying to project an air of confidence.

Letty stepped out of Dom's embrace making her way towards Charisma, giving her a quick kiss on the forehead, and gave Le a tight hug. Dom followed with a small nod and a squeeze of Leon's shoulder. Letty made her way towards Jess and Kaylee placing a kiss on each of their foreheads. Letty turned around to leave and found herself lifted into Dom's arms.

Vince brushed the moisture away from his eyes feeling guilty he made his way to over to Leon, placing his hand on Le's shoulder, "Don't worry about Hunter, we'll watch him tonight." He told the silent man; Leon's only response was a simple nod.

Thanks for taking the time for reading this. Please let me know what you think about this. Please review! I would love to know what you think and if I should continue this story or just let it die. Thanks again.


	15. Chapter 15

**Daddy**

**Chapter 14**

NOTE: I started this story forever and ages ago but I got a review lately from TweakyTree asking me to update and for once I seem to have time on my hands so I'm gunna try and pick up my stories again. Please bear with me, I don't remember where I planned on doing with the stories so please be kind with your reviews. Thanks for your time. **Please Review!**

WARNING: This piece of writing has not been BETAed so beware.

* * *

Vince gave Le's shoulder a quick squeeze before exiting the room to meet up with the rest of the team in the lobby. He walked down the quiet hallway a few steps behind Dom and Letty. Mia led the silent group into the lobby where the kids were starting to wind down. Lux was sitting on the couch with Nick and Joel on each side while she rocked Hunter's carrier with her foot. Vince could hear her singing them a lullaby.

"Dormi ben, e mi bel fiol, Dormi ben, e mi bel fiol, Fa si la nana. Fa si la nana." (Sleep well, my lovely child, Sleep well, my lovely child, Hush, hush and go to sleep. Hush, hush and go to sleep.) sang Lux to the boys cuddled against her. She looked up as she finished the song, to see what was left of the tem entering the waiting room. She gave a small smile as Mia lowered herself into a chair next to the boys.

"Gracious it has been a long day," She sighed to herself as Letty picked up Nick. Dom and Vince were gathering up the boys toys. Luxie shifted her position to hold Joel in Her arms.

"Amen to that" Lux replied to Mia with a slight grin.

The boys gathered everything up and gave Mia a glance. Only to receive a nod and two hands from Mia. Brian gently pulled his wife up from the chair. He wrapped his arms around Mia as started towards the elevator. Dom gently took Nick from Letty as she took his toy bag out of his hands. They started towards the elevator.

Vince glanced at the two proceeding couples as they entered the elevator. With a quick glance he reached down and buckled Hunter into his seat and picked up the carrier. Lux followed suit, standing up and rearranging Joel in her arms. They made their way to the elevator where the rest of the team was waiting. The ride to the lobby was silent as Brian clutched to Mia and Letty held on to Dom's arm. The sudden _ding _of the bell surprised everyone. Dom took the lead and stepped out of the elevator.

"Okay, So V you guys got Hunter for the night right?" Dom asked with a glance at the couple. Vince looked over at Lux for the okay and received a nod.

"Yea Bro, I'll drop them off at the house then run over to Le's and feed the dogs and get some stuff for Hunt." Vince told him as he set Hunter's carrier down on the floor.

"Alright so I'll call everyone tomorrow and we can work everything out." Mia told the group stepping out to hug Vince and Luxie. As soon as hugs and goodbyes were said they groups separated to drive home.

Vince's Car

Vince got Hunter's seat buckled into the backseat with little difficulty. He leaned out of the car to be meet with a quick kiss from Lux. He gently lifted Joel out of her arms; he waited for his son to settle back against him before he moved to the other side of the car. He quickly opened the door and put Joel in his booster seat with ease. He dropped a kiss on Joel's head before closing the door. He stood up to see Lux leaning against the car watching his actions.

"See something ya like" He asked making his way to her. He wrapped his arms around her as she smirked at his comment.

"Maybe" She quipped before leaning forward to give him a gentle kiss. "Now come on lets go home." She told him with a grin

"Home?" He asked making sure he heard her right.

"Yes Home, where we live, that is if you want me to live with you." She asked as insecurity flashed across her face. With a huge grin Vince pulled her into his arms and gave her a passionate kiss.

"Let's go home," he told her as he set her back down. After giving her another quick peck he opened her door for her. With an air of happiness Lux sank into the passenger seat and buckled up. Vince shut the door before making his way around the car.

* * *

Please review and let me know it's been forever since I wrote and I want to know what you guys think and if you have any suggestions on where this should go. **THANKS FOR READING AND NOW PLEASE REVIEW**


End file.
